Metallic Advent
by The Cynical Asian
Summary: Now, I know you've all heard about that ancient war many years ago where the Nasods went extinct. Well, somebody asked me once about what I thought the world would be like if the Nasods never lost. I told them that I didn't know, but it made me think. What if the Nasods never lost? Rated T for language and violence


**Asian: So uh, I had this idea for some time and finally decided to do something about it**

**Elsword: Oh my- Look who crawled out of his cave**

**Aisha: Wait who is he? **

**Rena: I don't know, he sounds familiar though...**

**Asian: -Face currently buried in Ara's chest-**

**Ara: Eh... Guys? Help?**

**Elsa (Idc, I still call her that): -Stabs Asian and throws him out the window-**

**Rena: Oh yeah, I remember him now... -Shoots at Asian through the window-**

**Chung: o.o''**

**Asian: -weakly, from below the window- Just... read the script...**

**Eve: I believe he means this -picks up paper-**

_Now, I know you've all heard about that ancient war many years ago where the Nasods went extinct. _

_Well, somebody asked me once about what I thought the world would be like if the Nasods never lost. _

_I told them that I didn't know, but it made me think. What if the Nasods never lost?_

**Prologue**

Velder City

"Feels like another day on the job."

Raven let out a low chuckle, responding to the voice on his radio. "Whatever you say Aiden. If escorting a VIP is what you do on a daily basis, sure." Looking up to the lead convoy vehicle, the raven-haired commander could see the ranger looking around, surveying the rooftops with his rifle in hand.

Sure that everything was alright, Raven strode over to the VIP's vehicle and tapped on the window. "Lady Rena, we will be arriving at the embassy shortly." The elven ambassador of the Nasod High Council nodded in thanks, her personal assistant sitting next to her quiet as ever. Even though she donned a cloak, Raven could see long strands of silver hair flowing from her hood.

Raven couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious about the whole thing. The route they were taking sent them through an almost abandoned part of town, since a truck carrying crates of fruit overturned and the original road was blocked. Raven quickly dismissed the thought, he was just being a little paranoid.

"Raven." Aiden, the voice on the radio from before, sounded unusually serious. "What is it?" Raven asked.

"It looks like there's a bit of a crowd up ahead. I didn't think there would be any organized protests in this part of town." Looking ahead Raven could see the civilians gathering along the street. A little nervous, Raven thumbed the hilt of his gunblade.

Raven could feel the tension in the air, returning glares that he received from some of the civilians as they turned to face the convoy. He couldn't blame the people for hating him. For hundreds of years, humans have lived under the oppressive boot of the Nasods because of humanity's loss in the bloody, ancient war of time's past. People hated Nasods the most, next on the list being elves, who never came to the humans' aid during the war, and the people that enforced the rules forced upon them by the Nasods.

"Looks like we'll have to turn around and take a detour." Raven swore under his breath. Something definitely felt off about the crowd. Turning his gaze to the left, Raven's eyes met with a pair of crimson ones belonging to someone donning the armor of a knight. The crimson-eyed knight grinned.

"What...that Raven? I...n't hear you." Raven's heightened senses hit their peak, instinct on high alert. The edges of Raven's vision dulled as time seemed to slow down, and he could see Aiden running in his direction as fast as he could.

*BOOM*

The lead convoy vehicle erupted into a pillar of fire. The result of magic, Raven could tell. One of the soldiers standing near Raven shouted 'ambush' just before his head burst with a gushing plume of ruby red fluid. Amongst the crowd of civilians were ones armed with all sorts of weapons, and they didn't look like a happy welcoming party for the convoy.

Up on one of the rooftops ahead Raven could see a pair of enemy soldiers armed with rocket launchers. One of them was suddenly knocked off the roof from the sudden impact of a bullet to the head, but Raven knew Aiden wouldn't be fast enough to take out the other one.

Raven spun around and shouted.

"TAKE COVER!"

* * *

Velder Imperial Guard Barracks

Several hours before the attack

"So Aiden, how about our new assignment today?"

"What?" Aiden's eyes snapped open, his vision blurred from his sleeping on the locker room bench.

"I said 'how about our new assignment today?'" Aiden turned to look at his friend, Owain, who was asking him the question.

"What of it? We're escorting the Council ambassador's convoy from the port to the Nasod Embassy. Simple guard duty." Owain turned to his locker and took out some of his gear. "That's the thing Aiden, the ambassador. I hear she's hot!"

Aiden rolled his eyes as he turned to his own locker and grabbed his uniform. "Always the elves with you, Owain."

"What? I can't help it. Elves are sexy." Owain shrugged as he pulled his own uniform on.

"And so is everything in a ten meter radius to you." The two stopped to laugh. "Don't forget this is Lady Rena we're talking about. Sure she's probably quite the beauty, but don't forget that she's the Empress' personal bodyguard." Owain fastened his weapon harness to his uniform as Aiden continued talking. "She isn't just for show either. Rumor has it that she once led the Night Savers before the Empress suddenly offered her the position. I'm not even sure why we would have to escort her, but orders are orders."

Owain looked up in the air thoughtfully. "But since she's the Empress' bodyguard, why is she being sent here to take command of the Velder Imperial Guard? Wouldn't that leave the Empress defenseless?"

"You're forgetting, the Empress is a Nasod. Just because she's the political figurehead of the Nasod Empire doesn't mean she can't fight." Aiden took his bolt-action rifle out of his locker and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you in briefing."

Aiden turned to leave when Owain grabbed him by the arm. "Hey, so how are things with that Fahrmann girl? You getting any?"

"Knock it off Owain. There isn't anything like that between us. She still hates me remember?" Aiden's friend chuckled. "Well you better sweep her off her feet soon, or I might not be such a good friend anymore and taker her from you." The two laughed heartily.

Everyone in the city lived in these apartment complexes, each apartment able to house two people. Most lived with their significant others, friends or family, but those who were alone got stuck with strangers. The girl living with Aiden was from Fahrmann, a land beyond the mountains north of Hamel across the Great Ocean, and goes by the name Ara Haan. Upon moving in, she showed an immediate disliking of Aiden. He understood the hatred all too well, once he used to hate the Nasods for their oppressive methods.

Surprisingly, Ara's hatred for Aiden slowly began to subside, and the two were able to make some small talk before he left for work. Hell, that morning she suddenly decided to make him breakfast. 'I'm just being nice.' she said.

Smiling at the memory of her angry, blushing face, Aiden headed out of the locker room. "Just simple guard duty..."

* * *

Velder City – Unknown Location

Half an hour before the attack

"So what exactly is the plan again?" The source of the voice, a crimson-eyed knight, yawned as he sat down next to the purple-haired mage he was talking to. "Elsword, you need to pay more attention when we're receiving orders." The purple mage smacked him lightly with her staff before turning to another redhead, this one taller and wearing an almost roguish outfit. "Elsa, mind explaining it to him? I need to contact Lowe."

"Sure thing Aisha." Elsa took Aisha's seat as she prepared to give Elsword a rundown of the plan.

"Alright kiddo. You remember what this whole operation is for, right?" The crimson knight thought for a second. "We're taking out the new commander that's replacing 'ol Wally, right?"

"Yes, sorta. We're taking her alive, mind you. We'll be..." Elsword paid close attention as his older sister went over the plans. It was kind of simple, the rebels would be setting up an ambush in the guise of a crowd preparing a protest while others would set up along the rooftops, lying in wait to take out the convoy escort so the guys on the ground can move in and capture the target. Aisha's part was to use her magic to take care of reinforcements, which was easy enough since some rebels set up a roadblock that would force the convoy to take a detour through the old slums that were abandoned long ago, which meant that there would be no civilian casualties. The plan was quite solid and the rebel commanders were confident it would work.

Looking back at their past battles, Elsword couldn't help but smile. Countless times an uprising would form, always with the goal of kicking out the Nasod oppressors that claimed control over the continent of Rurensia, but each one would be snuffed out of existence almost as soon as they began. The Velderian Rebels, as they called themselves, is the longest lasting resistance movement to ever exist. The rebellion's successes included the liberation of various small towns from Nasod control, their latest being the town of Elder. They already had troops in Velder, but the plan was to take the Velder Imperial Guard by surprise by cutting off the head to leave the army in disarray as the rebels prepared their troops to take the city.

Aisha came back from her call to give the two the news. "Hey, it looks like everything's prepared. Time to go."

Elsword could tell that that day was going to be a long one.

**Asian: Hurrrrrrrrrrr...**

**Elsword: Wait, what's going on here?**

**Aisha: My guess is that the Nasods rule everything and we're part of a resistance movement against them.**

**Asian: Right'o, my magical friend owo**

**Eve: Nasod... Empire...**

**Elsword: That doesn't sound good...**

**-Eve hangs head low in depression-**

**Elsword: GREAT. Now she's going through being the last Nasod again. GOOD JOB ASIAN**

**Asian: ;w; But- -Eve slapped-**

**HEY I'M ALIVE ;w;**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this story. It's been sitting there in my idea depository for a month now and I decided to do something with the free time I have. I, uh, am not sure if there are issues with this so far that may need to be fixed so if there are any please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**I might rewrite this later anyway, but criticism for what I have so far would be much appreciated.**

**Almost 3 months of not writing makes a rusty writer qq**

**I am alive and back into writing... Sort of... ;w;**

**10/12 0047 EDIT : Ew FF formats, why you keep removing those horizontal lines I keep putting in. GG**


End file.
